Set Fire To The Rain
by glistenfordlomax
Summary: Sephiroth and Glisten have set fire to the rain. SephirothxOC oneshot OOC Sephiroth


Spring had finally arrived, bringing with it dozens of beautiful blooms and vocal birds. What it didn't bring, was the warmth that you missed so terribly. Still, you were glad that the wildlife was back. Seeing an occasional fox, rabbit or cat did wonders to help your deep, growing loneliness. Though Sephiroth had become much better at keeping you company, he would often disappear for days on end. Those days reminded you how alone you truly were. Today was one of those days. Despite this, you still somehow managed to push yourself out of bed. Your feet hit the cold wooden floor, sending a shiver all the way from your soles to the top of your head. "We really need to get that furnace fixed. I'm going to freeze to death before summer's here." You reached the small fireplace, tossed a couple of logs inside and started a fire. "That should do it." As you turned around to scurry back into your warm bed, something caught your attention. You heard the sound of footsteps coming from the basement.

The footsteps were slow and heavy, they barely sounded human. You knew inhuman things lived in that basement, which is why Sephiroth often kept the door shut and locked. Against your better judgment, you unlocked the heavy door and forced it open. Standing at the bottom of the stairs was Sephiroth, looking weak and ready to collapse. He looked up at you with dull eyes and frowned. "I told you to keep that door shut."

"What happened to you? You look awful." Ignoring every warning he'd ever given you about crossing that threshold, you rushed down to him and lifted his limp arm over your shoulders. "Come on, we need to get you to bed before you collapse."

"You listen like a rock." He snorted. "I can assure you, that attitude of yours will get you into trouble one day." Sephiroth was annoyed at your disobedience, but knew he needed your help. For this reason he didn't fight you off or try to push you away.

"Be quiet all ready. You and I both know you're glad I opened that door." Supporting his weight the best you could, you began the slow climb up the stairs. "This is what happens when you just disappear on me. If you just told me where you were going, or checked in every once and a while, you wouldn't be in this position."

Sephiroth let out a low groan as you lowered him to your bed. "You know, you're really turning into a nag." The moment his head hit the pillow he closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Someone has to nag you, and if I don't who will? If you just learned to take care of yourself..." His condition was so poor it was causing hot tears to dill your eyes. "J-just rest here, I'll be right back." Not wanting him to see just how worried you really were, you rushed out of your room and made your way to the kitchen. After grabbing a few things that you hoped would improve his condition, you ran back up the stairs and to his bedside. "How long has it been since you ate?"

"More nagging? How lovely." He was reluctant to answer your question, letting you know the answer was something you wouldn't like.

"Fine, no answer is answer enough for me." With a sigh, you grabbed a cold bowl of rice pudding and prepared to give it to him. "Can you sit up at all, or do you need me to feed you?"

Your worry was getting to him, and he had no problem letting you know. "I'm not a child, nor am I an invalid. I don't need your pity. I brought this on myself, now stop your incessant worrying." Sephiroth managed to sit up and snatch the bowl from your hands. Even when he attempted to be angry with you, he couldn't do it, not anymore anyway. After a few silent moments, Sephiroth lowered his head and sighed. "Thank you."

A warm smile lit up your face at his words. "You don't need to thank me."

He averted his eyes from yours and stared straight down at his now empty bowl. "Yes, I do. You've had so many chances to leave me, but you stay. I know you must be terribly lonely, and my absence doesn't help that."

"I already told you I wasn't going to leave, we don't need to have this conversation again. Now why don't you try to get some rest?" As you stood to your feet, Sephiroth quickly grabbed your wrist and tugged at you. "What is it?"

"Sit, I'm not through." He looked up at you, his eyes still dull, but full of a strange emotion. "As I stated, you've stayed with me when no one else would. The world has turned their back on me, and I to the world. Yet you, someone I took as a prisoner, simply out of spite, refuse to leave. You've endured so much, and with no reward. You've forgiven me, more times than I care to count, even when I didn't deserve your forgiveness. I'm a monster, inhuman, cold, and cruel, yet, you see past all of that. I don't understand your reasoning, but I thank you for it."

His words caused a warmth deep within you, one that couldn't be matched by even the largest fire. "Sephiroth, you're not a monster, you're not cruel, and you're not cold. You might be a bit difficult at times, but anything worth having is worth fighting for."

As he lay back down, Sephiroth once again turned silent. Your words had caused him to become deeply confused. "Do you know why I'm in this pathetic state? I was conducting more experiments on myself, trying to find out what I am. For so long that question has weighed heavily on my heart." He gently released your wrist, and instead held onto your fingers. "Finding that answer has driven me to the point of madness, so many times. Yet each time I see your welcoming smile, finding the truth seems, less important. Had you left, I would have lost myself, long ago."

His voice was so mellow, and his words so uncharacteristically kind, you knew the fatigue must be taking its toll. "Sephiroth, you need to rest now. If you don't, you're going to say something you'll regret later."

Sephiroth shook his head. "No, I should have said every word of this to you long before now." His grip on your fingers tightened slightly. "Now, come closer. There's something else I need to do."

You were thoroughly convinced that words were nothing more than rambling now, still you obeyed and knelt beside him. "Okay, what is it?"

Mustering up every last ounce of his strength, Sephiroth propped himself up on his elbow and quickly grabbed your shoulder with his other hand. His stare was intense, almost mesmerizing. Your chest became tight as he suddenly leaned you down, closer to him. "What's the matter? Has your sharp tongue suddenly become dull?" He chuckled quietly as he pulled you into his arms and roughly seized control of your mouth. His unexpected actions caused your face to burn like never before. Your lack of breath caused you to become so dizzy, you could barely even focus on what was going on. When his lips finally left yours, you were lying next to him in your bed. You had no idea how you'd gotten there, but you really didn't care anymore.

As embarrassed and red as you already were, his grin made it a hundred times worse. "Well, I've got to say Sephiroth, I didn't see that coming."

"I would think not, but again, it truly was long overdue." He wrapped his arms tightly around you and smirked. "I think I shall make it my personal goal to surprise you on a daily basis. After all, I do need a new hobby, as I doubt I shall ever darken the basement door again."

"I'm going to take that as a promise, because I know you wouldn't dare break a promise to me, since doing so might hurt me." You rested your head on his chest and smiled up at him. "You do remember what you told me to do if you ever hurt me again, don't you?"

Sephiroth nodded solemnly as he ran his fingers through your messy hair. "Indeed, how could I forget making my own death wish?"


End file.
